My girlfriend is a sex god
by ezraandaria
Summary: Finns thoughts on Rachel during her performance of Start me up/Living on a prayer. Oneshot. Review please x


_**Hey: This is a short little oneshot to express what Finn was thinking about **__**Rachel during their Living on a prayer/Start me up mashup in season 2: Never been Kissed. I hope you enjoy, please review, and I do not own Glee, however much I wished I did. x**_

I drummed my fingers on my knees as the glee guys sat waiting facing the risers for the girls. It was their mash-up and although Mr Schue wanted us to perform the opposite of what we'd normally do, I just expected the girls to sing another ballad mashed with some pop song. The music started up and Brittany walked in.

I was surprised, as Brittany and then Tina, followed by Mercedes, Santana and Quinn They were dressed up in leather and had a rock vibe going on. The song was Start me up/Living on a prayer.

And then I heard and saw her.

My mouth fell open. Rachel stood in the door way, clutching to the beam as she sang the first few lines. Rachel was dressed in a black leather jacket and tight black leather pants. Her hair loose and wild over her rock silver spiked jewellery. And knee high boots, that screamed fuck me. I was stunned. She looked.. she looked _fucking sexy. _I felt my pants get a little tighter and I loved how she could turn me on with just her looks.

Rachel moved forward, supported by the other girls but I paid them no attention. Not when Rachel was stood in front of me, looking like a sex god. She glided across the floor, her legs looking long and sexy in the tight black leather, her dulcet tones ringing out across the choir room, supported by the girls. I realised my mouth was still open and shut it quickly, hoping no one noticed.

Rachel moved to centre stage, and dropped down into a crouch as she came straight up again. Huh. I was pretty sure that was called a slut drop. A term Puck had taught me. I grinned at her as she winked at me. Moving over to the guitar dude she slid down him, there backs pressed. I swallowed hard, wishing that was me so bad. I narrowed my eyes when I saw his face, he looked pretty pleased with himself. But Rachel moved away from him, gently grabbing on to his jacket, pulling him after her, before releasing him. My jaw dropped again, what had gotten into her? She was acting like a sex addict. Not that I was complaining.

Rachel jumped on to the riser, in the centre again, as she whipped her hair. Her hair looked so soft and shiny, I wanted to just reach out and touch. I swear I could smell her strawberry shampoo. She ran her hands down her body, sliding effortlessly down the smooth leather. I wished her hands were sliding down mine instead.

Mercedes took the lead as Rachel fell back, taking her place between Santana and Tina. I As Mercedes sang I ignored her (which I felt slightly bad about but hey my sexy girlfriend was looking like a sex god in front of me so what the hell)and focused on Rachel. I couldn't tear my eyes away, I'd never seen this side of Rachel before. The stand was place between her feet as she sung back and forth with the stand, her hands running over it. I looked down and swallowed hard, the bulge definitely getting a little bigger.

Rachel slid across the floor, as she sang into the mic, which the brunette and the blond help up for her( Right now, I really couldn't remember their names, all I could see was Rachel, sexy gorgeous beautiful Rachel)

She crossed the floor and fell on to her knees in front of the band, swinging her hair. She winked at me and dropped on to all fours. Holy Shit. My jeans were definitely noticeably tighter, and I crossed my legs to try and hide my erection. God. She was definitely doing this to tease me. I mean she was on all fours, her mouth open as she sang, pounding on the floor.

She got up from all fours and the girls sang in harmony, walking forwards before turning around and throwing there hands in the air, the song finishing. I stared at Rachel's ass, the leather showing her curves and I groaned. This girl was going to be the death of me. They turned around as everyone clapped. Rachel caught me staring and winked.

She crossed over to me and noted my hard on. Grinning she sat down on my lap. I mentally groaned, as she grinded, claiming she was "getting comfortable," I swear I was going "blow my load" as Puck put it, during this glee session. But right now, with Rachel sitting on my lap with her sexy outfit, I didn't really care.

My girlfriend is a sex god.

_**I hope that was ok? Review please?**_


End file.
